This prospective study seeks to determine whether Marfan syndrome patients who already have auscultatory evidence of aortic regurgitation can retard the rate of aortic dilatation and the occurrence or worsening of dissection, rupture and regurgitation with propranolol therapy. In addition, the study will determine if propranolol produces any changes in the pulmonary function of patients with the Marfan syndrome.